


Definitely Not Over Her

by Extraterrestrial_Prisoner



Series: Alternative endings, fill in the blanks, and just a bunch of gay nonsense [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Killing Eve Season 3, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, honestly just need to get this out of my system even though it's probably been done to death by now, meetings have biscuits, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraterrestrial_Prisoner/pseuds/Extraterrestrial_Prisoner
Summary: Alternate ending to 3x03. Eve definitely wishes Villanelle was here.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Alternative endings, fill in the blanks, and just a bunch of gay nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Definitely Not Over Her

Eve definitely wasn’t thinking about Villanelle. Nope. She wasn’t thinking about how warm her body was as she straddled her, how her voice made her lower regions coil in anticipation, how soft her lips were...

No, Eve wasn’t thinking about her at all. 

The pain on Eve’s forehead had gotten worse throughout the day, which definitely didn’t help with her not thinking about Villanelle. It was a constant reminder of the events that had led to the very purple bruise that had formed over her eye. As she walked into her apartment, the pain had led to a full blown headache and Eve was just ready for this day to be over. She had walked all the way home, stubbornly refusing to take the bus and as a result, she was spent. One foot kicking one shoe off the other, she padded through her kitchen. She let her bag slide off her shoulder as she slowly moved to her bedroom. She pulled on the shorts and tank top she wore to sleep the night before, grabbed her leftover beer and settled into bed. Her mind felt heavy, almost like a fog had settled, making any coherent thought impossible. She took a long sip of her beer, slightly cringing at the taste from being left out. Despite her doing her best to will the thoughts away, a certain voice managed to sneak through the fog and fill her mind. 

Smell me, Eve. Ugh, why did she have to be such a smug little asshole? What do I smell of to you? What did she smell of? Eve couldn’t remember. Everything was a blur, everything except that one moment. She perfectly remembered the small moan that Villanelle let out as she pressed her lips to her’s. How neither dared to look away. She memorized every detail in Villanelle’s eye’s in that moment, how they poured out all of her emotions. How had she never notice just how beautiful Villanelle’s eyes were? 

Eve sighed, resigned to the fact that she was very clearly still thinking about her. She took one more long gulp of her beer before setting it on the nightstand. She rolled over to the other side of the bed, feeling a balled up shirt settle rather uncomfortably in her side. Too tired to care, Eve closed her and gave into the fog of exhaustion that settled in her mind again.

Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.

Apparently, she couldn’t even sleep without Villanelle managing to find some way to slip into her unconsciousness. 

Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.

Except this didn’t seem like a dream? It sounds too real to be a dream. Was she finally losing it and just hearing things now?

Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.

Struggling through the fog in her mind, Eve blindly reached out searching for the source of the sound. Her hand landing on the balled up shirt at her side. Except, it didn’t feel like a shirt?

Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.

Eve shot up, realizing what she was hearing was real. She moved the source of the sound into her field of vision.

Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.

It was a pink stuffed bear in a dress. Eve immediately tore open the back of the toy and pulled out the heart shaped button that was emitting the recording.

Admit it, Eve. You wi-

Villanelle’s voice was replaced by complete silence as Eve pushed the button. She stared between the button and the bear as it stared right back. She felt the familiar sense of excitement at finding one of Villanelle’s gifts wash over her like a distant memory. Anger and exhaustion followed this excitement but these all passed and what was left in their place was longing. Eve set the bear to the side and pressed the button again.

Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.

She let the recording play over and over as she held the button up to her ear. As much as she tried to deny the way Villanelle made her feel, she didn’t have the energy to fight that battle and she let go of her inhibitions. She imagined Villanelle next to her, whispering into her ear. She let the sound of her voice pierce the quiet of the room, fill all the empty spaces inside of her. Spaces she didn't know were there until this moment. She closed her eyes and was back on the bus again, Villanelle on top her, her strong grip on Eve’s jacket holding her up. She wondered what those hands would feel like gripping her hair and pulling. She wondered what they would feel like wrapped around her throat. Eve felt a familiar warmth shoot straight to her core as she became painfully aware of how much she needed release.

Eve laid back down, still holding the button to her ear. She moved her hand past the hem of her pants and gasped as she felt how wet she was. She would really have to get a handle on the effect that Villanelle has over her, she thought. But that was a problem for tomorrow. 

She moaned as she slowly circled her finger over her clit, thoughts of Villanelle flooding her mind. She would never admit it to her but Eve loved the way her name rolled off Villanelle’s tongue. Each time the recording replayed, she waited for the moment Villanelle said her name. She imagined Villanelle moaning her name. A sound, that was burned into her mind from her last night in Rome. Eve let out a groan, remembering exactly what she sounded like, as she quickened her pace, desperate for more friction. 

Eve moved her finger inside of her as she imagined it was Villanelle’s hands touching her. One hand feeling her body, not able to get enough of her, the other expertly working her over. She imagined Villanelle lying over her, the softness of her lips, the warm weight of her body. She imagined her whispering in her ear, her Russian accent sending a shiver down her body.

Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.

She whimpered as she added another finger, feeling her climax quickly approaching. She arched her back off the bed as she came wanting nothing more than to connect with the Villanelle she imagined above her. Connecting with nothing but air, Eve settled back into her position in the bed, breathing heavily. The recording continued playing in her hand as she started to drift off to sleep, the exhaustion once again taking over.

Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here.

Eve’s last coherent thought as she gave into the fog in her mind echoed her deepest desires. Yeah, she really fucking wished Villanelle was here.


End file.
